A Love Triangle
by Mossystar
Summary: This a love story about two cats and a really jelaous she cat who will do anything to get Darkdream as her mate. Read to find out what will happen.
1. Chapter 1

**A love Triangle**

** It was a normal day in StormClan patrols went in and out. Two cats were sharing tongues when they noticed another cat glaring at them with hate and sadness in her eyes Mossystar turned to her mate Darkdream and asked I wonder what that's all about. Mosstar was expecting her first litter her and Darkdream's. Darkdream was the handsome most tom in the clan. Later that day Mosstar called a clan meeting to announce she was stepping down from her leader duties until her kits were born. I can trust Blazewhisker to carry on my duties while I'm gone. After the meeting Mossystar and Darkdream collected moss for her nest in the nursery. The two walked back into camp with their tails twined and purring. They grabbed a piece of fresh kill off the pile and walked to the nursery and layed down. **


	2. Chapter 2

Mossystar was laying in the nursery thinking about her kits when she felt a kick in her stomach. She got up and walked to the medicine cat den. Daisyflower was in there and Mossystar told her what happened. Daisyflower told her to lay down and she put her paw on her stomach. She said it seems you are going to have at least four kits. Mossystar was so happy she got up and looked around for Darkdream to only find him sharing tongues and purring with a different she-cat. Mossystar took off running into the forest crying. She ran until she was to tired. She collapsed and fell asleep. She dreamed Darkdream was having kits with another she-cat and didn't care about her and her kits. She woke up at dawn and walked back home to find Darkdream running around camp looking for her. He saw her and told her I was so worried about you. Mossystar just said "ok." She turned around to find someone glaring at her and frowning she knew something bad was going to happen.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Mossystar was lying in the sun. She was thinking about how Darkdream told her he was sorry for sharing tongues with the other she cat. She didn't really believe him but she was happy he was still hers and hers only. Mossystar asked Daisyflower if she could go for a walk since her kits were due in a moon. Tonight was the gathering so Mossystar decided to make her walk quick and come back and tell Blazewhisker who was going tonight. When Mossystar got back she saw Blazewhisker organizing a hunting patrol. She leaped on to the high branch and said all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the high branch for a clan meeting. Tonight Blazewhisker, Stormpaw, Rosepaw, Cedartail, Clawwhisker, Sandnose, Darkdream, Hawktalon, and Firewing. I myself won't be going. This meeting is over if you're going to the gathering please go grab so fresh kill and then rest. Candywhisker walked up to Mossystar and asked her if she wanted to share some prey. Mossystar said yes since Candywhisker was her mom. Candywhisker had moved into the elders den after Mossystar's dad died. They finished their fresh kill and started to share tongues. Mossystar soon fell asleep to her mom washing her fur.


	4. Chapter 4

Breezeclan

Allegiances

Leader Willowstar-gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Deputy Swiftheart- black and white she-cat with black paws and green eyes

Medicine Cat Brambleberry- brown tabby she cat

Warriors (toms and she cats without kits)

Roostfur- ginger tom

Smokefoot- black and white tom (Pinepaw)

Moonbeam- fluffy gray tom

Weaseltail- ginger and white tom

Tigerlily-tortoiseshell she-cat

Honeyfur- golden tabby she-cat (Nettlepaw)

Ivypetal- ginger and white she-cat (Sandpaw)

Rowantail- tortoiseshell and white tom

Breezeheart-black tom with green eyes

Blossomstrike – gray and white she-cat with blue eyes (Ashpaw)

Eaglefeather-white and brown she-cat with green eyes

Brackenstorm- ginger tom

Bouldorfur- gray tom

Hollowtail- dark brown tom

Fernblossom- gray she-cat with green eyes

Foxwhisker- reddish tabby tom

Heatherfur- beautiful brown tabby she-cat with light blue eyes

Thornflower- bluish gray she-cat

Queens Hazelnut-silver and gray tabby she-cat

Willowstar-expecting Brackenstorm's kits

Kits Swiftkit-black and cream tom with white blaze

Crowkit- black she-cat

Marshkit- white tom

Sagekit- gray and cream tom

Darkit- black and cream tom

Apprentices Sandpaw-ginger and white she-cat

Nettlepaw- golden tabby tom

Pinepaw-black and cream tom

Ashpaw-grey and cream she-cat

Elders Grasswhisker-brown tabby tom with green eyes

Streamclan

Leader Rushingstar-black tom with green eyes

Deputy Mallowfoot-light brown tabby tom

Medicine cat Flowerpelt-beautiful silver tabby

Warriors Troutwhisker-dark tabby tom

Pebblenose- dappled gray tom (Maplepaw)

Dapplefoot-mottled gray and silver she-cat

Lilynose- dark cream she-cat (Birdpaw)

Frosttail-long-haired cream and gray tom

Pouncepelt-brown and gray tom

Rainstorm- dark gray she-cat

Poppynose-brown and white she-cat

Leaftail-brown tabby tom

Stonetail- gray tom

Riverlight- handsome golden tabby tom with light blue eyes (Rabbitpaw)

Sandlily- ginger she-cat with blue eyes

Rosefoot-gray she-cat (Shellpaw)

Reedfur-black and gray tom

Hawkflower-golden and white she-cat

Mintheart- Gray and white tom

Goldenheart- beautiful silver and golden tabby she-cat

Darkblossom- dark brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Queens Brightmoon- white she-cat with brown patches (expecting Troutwhisker's kits)

Apprentices Maplepaw- mottled brown she-cat

Shellpaw- white and gray tom

Birdpaw-black she-cat

Rabbitpaw- brown and white fluffy tom

Elders Toadclaw-brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Rainpoppy- tortoiseshell she-cat with gray eyes

Darkclan

Leader Lizardstar- black she-cat with white chest (Rowlanpaw)

Deputy Frostpetal- White she-cat with blue eyes

Medicine cat Dewclaw- Dark brown she-cat with light brown and white patches with striking blue eyes

Warriors Sedgeclaw- brown and ginger tom

Petalfoot- Small brown and white she-cat

Mothwhisker - Mottled brown tom with blue eyes

Cloverpelt-brown she-cat with a white mark on her chest (Dewpaw)

Runningstorm- handsome brown tabby tom

Weedclaw- pale brown tom, green eyes

Shrewpelt- black tom (Beetlepaw)

Flowerheart-white and ginger she-cat

Snowfur- white and gray she-cat (Starlingpaw)

Flamestorm-ginger tom

Lightstreak-cream colored tom

Emberstep-brown tabby she-cat

Rockears- brown and gray she-cat

Tigerstripe-dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Pinewhisker- dark tabby she-cat

Starlingwish-brown tabby tom

Breezewhisker-brown and black tom with green eyes

Vineheart -ginger tabby tom

Whitestripe- black tom with white stripe on his back

Queens Rippleheart-ginger she-cat and amber eyes (expecting Runningstorm's kits)

Hailflower- silver and gray tabby she-cat (expecting Mothwhisker's kits)

Apprentices- Dewpaw-cream colored she-cat

Beetlepaw- black and white tom

Rowlanpaw- mottled brown tom

Starlingpaw- dark brown tabby tom

Elders Jasperclaw- Black and white tom with one blind eye

Cedarwhisker-gray tom with black feet

StormClan

Leader Mosstar- silver tabby she cat with bright green eyes

Deputy Blazewhisker-golden brown tabby tom

Medicine Cat Daisyflower- gray she cat with white paws and underbelly

Apprentice- Dapplepaw

Warriors

Gingertail- ginger she cat with blue eyes

Darkdream – handsome black and silver tom with striking blue eyes

Birchfeather- light brown tom (Rabbitpaw)

Sandnose- pale ginger and white she cat

Clawwhisker- black and white tom with unusal long claws

Oakheart- brown and black tom (Stormpaw)

Firewing- cream she cat with ginger paws

Hareflight- white tom with blue eyes

Sunpoppy- white she cat with brown and black marking

Cloudfur-long-haired white tom with blue eyes

Leafstorm-ginger and white tom

Cherryfrost- white and ginger she cat

Willowheart- white she cat (Rosepaw)

Lionfrost- white and golden tabby tom

Hawktalon- light brown tom

Wildfrost- white and brown she cat

Cedartail- gray tom

Tinyblossom- white she cat

Apprentices

Dapplepaw -dappled blue grey she cat

Rabbitpaw- ginger tom

Stormpaw- black tom

Rosepaw- brown and gray she cat

Queens

Mosstar- dark silver tabby she cat with green eyes

(Expecting Darkdream's kits)

Sparrowflight- gray and white she cat

(Mother to Cedartail's kits Featherkit and Graykit)

Elders Thorntail- golden tom

Candywhisker- tortoiseshell and white she cat

Ferntail- Gray and white flecked she cat


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Blazewhisker led the clan to the gathering thinking about how he was leader till Mossystar had her kits and they were old enough to be away from her for a while. Meanwhile Darkdream was talking to his best friend Hawktalon about Mossystar. He was talking about how much he loved her and why. Hawktalon said he liked someone but wasn't sure she liked him back. Darkdream asked who it was and Hawktalon said it was. A shriek rippled through the air they turned around to find Tinyblossom running to them saying she had to talk to them. They said ok what it is. She said Daisyflower wants to speak to you Darkdream after the gathering. He said ok and told her just to come along then to the gathering. She said ok and moved to walk next to Hawktalon a small smile crept on to his face. Darkdream said so were where we again. Oh I remember you were going to tell me who you like. Hawktalon took a deep breath and said I have always loved you Tinyblossom. Tinyblossom smiled and said I have always loved you to. The trio got to the gathering and took a seat. Blazewhisker jumped onto the great oak and the gathering began. Willowstar spoke first and said prey was plentiful and that they had three new apprentices. Next Blazewhisker said he was filling in for Mossystar while she was in the nursery and prey was plentiful. The other two leaders had nothing to report. The gathering ended and friends walked off to talk to each other. Darkdream layed their thinking about how lucky he was to have kits and a mate. He didn't notice someone walk up to him and say hi. He turned around and saw Hawktalon and Tinyblossom they said they were officially mates. They both purred and walked off into the bushes probably to do what mate do.

(Hawktalon's POV)

I walked into the bushes with Tinyblossom with our tails twined and purring loudly. I sat down and asked her if she wanted to have kits she said yes. I purred and said let's get started. She stuck her hips in the air and waved them around. I moved closer and started to lick her core. I couldn't help myself. I jumped onto her and trust my member into her and out. I loved her just so much. She started to yell but with pleasure. I kept sticking it in and out. This was both of our first times mating. I jammed my member into her really hard and I hit her soft spot. She climaxed but I kept going with lust and pleasure I soon climaxed to and I stopped she said that was delightful and she wanted to do it again but try on me. I got on my back and she layed down on my stomach and started to suck on my member in her mouth. It felt so good I started to purr. We were thrusting around and purring like maniacs. She started to tease but I jumped on her and we started again. I was humping her like crazy and she was saying oh ya right there I love you Hawktalon. She scooted away from me and I looked around but then she jumped on me and started it an again. Out of nowhere Darkdream walked through the bushes and went oops sorry guys. I turned around and said sorry but he said it was his fault. He said I wish I could do this with Mossystar again but she is going to have the kits. Hawktalon said it's ok and said well do you want to join us.

(Darkdream's POV)

I had so much fun with Hawktalon and Tinyblossom. But wait what I am going to tell Mossystar. I am so going to be dead once I tell her. I woke up in my nest and told Hawktalon I am going to be in trouble with Mossystar once she finds out what I did last night. Well Tinyblossom is going to have kits and what if one looks like me. One won't remember you didn't really participate out just watched and she didn't climax or anything. OK your right Hawktalon. I left and went to grab a squirrel for Mossystar. Then I went to the nursery to tell Mossystar what I did last night.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Mossystar P.O.V

Tinyblossom moved into the nursery today. Darkdream has been avoiding me today. I walked out of the nursery and walked up to Darkdream he was eating a mouse. Hi he just looked up and said I have something to tell you. Last night at the gathering I mated with Hawktalon and Tinyblossom. What! How could you we are mates. I didn't mean to I walked in on them. She isn't expecting my kits they are Hawktalon's not mine. I looked into his eyes and I could tell he was telling the truth. I said I forgive you. He started to purr and rub up against me. He asked me if I wanted to go for a walk and we waked out of camp tails twined and purring. We walked a while but I got tired I told him I need to rest. We layed down and I feel asleep.

Darkdream P.O.V

Mossystar fell asleep so I decided to go hunting. While I was hunting I ran into Firewing. She waked up to me and started purring and rubbing up on me. I asked what she was doing. She said Darkdream I have always loved you. I said I'm sorry but you know I'm with Mossystar. Why would you choose her over me? I love you Darkdream and I will do anything to have your kits and for you to love me. And with that Firewing jumped on me and tried to mate with me. I knocked her off and ran off toward where I left Mossystar.


	7. Chapter 7

Mossystar was dreaming she was running and running away from something or someone dangerous trying to kill her kits. She stopped running and turned around. I voice echoed through the dark night Danger is coming, Watch for an evil cat, they are out for revenge and will do anything. Mossystar woke up and saw she was in the medicine cat den. Daisyflower said she was crying out in her sleep. Mossystar sat up and said I have a prophecy from Starclan. Danger is coming, Watch for an evil cat, they are out for revenge and will do anything. The two she cats looked at each other and discussed the prophecy knowing something bad was going to happen and they had to stop it.


	8. Chapter 8

If anyone has any story ideas please pm or review.

Mossystar would greatly appreciate it. I am sorry I haven't updated in awhile I have been really busy.


	9. Chapter 9 Battle

Mossystar left the medicine cat den really tired. The two she cats had stayed up all night discussing the prophecy. They decided to look around in camp for any clues to who the evil cat was. Daisyflower told Mossystar she couldn't be walking around as much because her kits where due in a half moon. Darkdream came to visit Mossystar in the nursery and talk to her about names for the kits.

(Darkdream's P.O.V)

I walked to the nursery a squirrel in my jaws for Mossystar. We were going to discuss kit names. I settled down next to her and decided to tell her tom names I had come up with. I hope she likes them as much as I do. I came up with Littlekit, Dustkit, and Thornkit. For she cats I came up with Fernkit, Leafkit, Pebblekit, and Frostkit. Mossystar said she really liked Fernkit, Thornkit, Dustkit, and Pebblekit. These will be our kits names. I purred and told her I love you. I got up to leave so I could go on my hunting patrol. I turned back and watched her fall asleep as I left the nursery.

(Mossystar's P.O.V)

After Darkdream left I took a nap. When I woke up it was almost dusk. I walked out into camp and settled down to sun myself and share tongues with Blazewhisker to ask him how the clan and borders have been going. He said that on the Breezeclan border they have been crossing the border and stealing prey. I growled and said send more patrols over there and hunt near their border to watch for trespassing cats. Tell the clan not to provoke any fights with them until I have my kits if the problems continue. "Yes" Mossystar. Help we need reinforcements Breezeclan has attacked. Mossystar jumped up and said Blazewhisker, Birchfeather, Gingertail, Clawwhisker, Hareflight, Willowheart, and Cherryfrost go and help fight take all the apprentices in camp with you. They dashed out of camp. The rest of you get ready in case some cats advance to camp. She knew she wasn't supposed to be doing this but she ran out of camp to check on the battle. She saw a brutal battle before her eyes. She jumped on the nearest cat and started fighting them it turned out it was Willowstar. She clawed her down her shoulder Willowstar shrieked out in pain. Willowstar ducked under Mossystar and raked open her belly and ran off. I shrieked and cried for help. Willowstar ordered Breezeclan to retreat. Darkdream rushed up to me and yelled for help. Mossystar has a cut down her stomach. We need Daisyflower right away. The last thing I saw and heard was panicked mews and being layed down and on a nest somewhere and feeling pain engulf my body.

**Please review longest chapter I have done so far. Oh no what will happen to Mossystar and the kits. What do you think please review. I might make her die or not tell me yes or no.**


	10. chapter 10 awakening

Mossystar awoke to a pounding in her head. She tried to get up but she collapsed back into her nest. She looked around and noticed she was in the medicine cat den. She called Dapplepaw over and asked her what happened. She said you got a deep wound down your stomach. Mossystar looked down and whispered do you know if my kits are ok. Dapplepaw said Daisyflower said they should be ok but she doesn't know for sure. Thank you Dapplepaw. Mossystar started to clean herself when Darkdream came into the medicine cat den to see her. He started to clean her fur for her and she fell into a restless sleep. In her dream someone said beware when your kits are born a she cat will be watching trying to harm you, your mate, and your kits beware I am warning you, you are in for danger. She woke up and saw it was dusk and asked Daisyflower to bring her something to eat. She ate slowly and quietly thinking about what could go wrong. Daisyflower took her outside so she could make dirt. She told her she was asleep for 3 days. Mossystar asked her are my kits ok. Daisyflower said yes but you will probably have your kits in a few days because of the accident. Mossystar sighed and layed down to go back to sleep.

(Tinycloud's P.O.V)

I had been in the nursery for a moon and a half. My kits where do soon. I just hope nothing will happen to me like Mossystar. I feel so bad for her and Darkdream something could have gone terribly wrong. Daisyflower told me I would be having two kits. Hawktalon and I are so happy together. He brings me prey every day and sits with me whenever I have free time so I don't get bored. I am so happy to have a mate like him after all I had liked him since I was an apprentice. We were lying in the nursery together after sharing a rabbit. I told him I loved him and goodnight. He said tomorrow he had to go on the dawn patrol and then he had to assist with the apprentice's warrior ceremony.

(Daisyflower's P.O.V)

I had been so worried about Mossystar and her kits. Dapplepaw ushered me everything was going to be find. Tomorrow we go to the Moonpool and I will give Dapplepaw her full medicine cat name. I hope Mossystar will be ok while we are gone. I heard the other apprentices were going to get their warrior names after Mossystar has her kits. I layed down to go to sleep and I heard beware the ginger she is going to ruin all. I shivered and thought what that could mean.

**Please post warrior names, kit names, and a full medicine cat name for Dapplepaw yay. Please review. Give me two tom names and two she cat warrior names. The apprentice names are Rabbitpaw, Stormpaw, and Rosepaw. **

**Any ideas for the story pm or review so I can know. I won't update till I get about 7 reviews. Plzzzzzzzzz review Mossystar loves reading your reviews and ideas. Also tell me some ideas what the evil she cat could do. I have a little bit of writers block. **


End file.
